


假如他真的成了家养宠物

by Roman_G



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cat Jun, M/M, OOC, RPS - Freeform, sp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_G/pseuds/Roman_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>番外啦番外！！！一日“饲养”真•人型宠物</p>
            </blockquote>





	假如他真的成了家养宠物

**Author's Note:**

> 人生中的第一篇肉，是有感情的。。。

　　大野智，男，30岁，职业画家，性向：男，目前和他性格难以捉摸的恋人同居中。  
　　以往早上起来的时候，大野都会闻到自家亲爱的做的爱心早餐的香味儿，不过今天伴随他起床的却是突突跳着的左右眼皮。大野按着双眼，也没有感觉到身旁人的温度，这让他很奇怪今天这是开了个什么头。  
　　不是说左眼跳财，右眼跳灾？所以这是什么节奏？大野用掌心捂了一会眼睛，感觉好了一些才下床下楼找松本润去了。  
　　“润酱……”大野走下楼梯刚喊了一声就看见润蜷缩着背对着他侧躺在沙发上，赶紧走过去摇了摇他，“你怎么了？”  
　　回应他的是一双清澈而疑惑的大眼睛，还有一句软绵绵的“喵？”  
　　  
　　大野智断电了。  
　　  
　　难道这是什么新Play吗？大野挠头说：“润酱大早上的在玩什么呀？”润还是一动不动的望着他，大野有些心慌，问他了好多话，结果润就像真正的幼猫一样丝毫搞不懂他在说什么，看了他两分钟就回过身去玩自己的脚趾去了。  
　　着急的大野赶紧给人精二宫打了个电话。二宫听完大野突突突的询问，说：“你确定这不是你们俩的【情】趣？”  
　　“润酱才不会这样吓我！”大野无奈的吼，却把润吓得从沙发上滚了下来，委屈的看着他，于是又好声好气的对润说：“润酱对不起，不是在对你发脾气啦！”安抚的默默润的头毛，看见润舒服的轻哼才放松下来，话筒那头二宫“fufufufufu”的笑着：“碰上润君你还真是变了个人啊。”  
　　“说什么废话，我要带润酱去医院查查。”嘟囔着“早知道不给你打电话了”的大野挂断了电话，对拽着他裤脚的润说：“润酱换身衣服我们去医院好不好？”  
　　没想到润却跑到了厨房的餐桌底下藏起来了。大野哭笑不得的追过去看着润对着他喵喵叫，无论大野说什么好话他都不出来，就是用草莓牛奶诱惑之都没用，只要大野一靠近他就向后退去，大野又怕挤着他，最后只好无奈的放弃了医院之旅，再三保证他们不会去医院才把润哄出来。  
　　  
　　可是不去医院又怎么知道润到底出了什么事呢？大野实在没辙，只好又故技重施把相叶叫到家里来了。相叶一进门就咋咋呼呼的扑到润的身边，差点没把润吓得跳到电视桌上去（对，没错，他又在捣鼓电视了，‘可恶的樱井翔！’大野吃醋的想），然后在大野混合着杀人和求助这两种截然不同的复杂的眼神中，顺了顺润的背部，温柔的说着：“よし，よし……”没过一会儿，润就躺到了相叶的腿上玩起了他的手指，把大野看的好不嫉妒，清咳两声瞪着相叶，示意他赶紧把润转移到沙发上去。相叶很看眼色的从口袋里掏出了个毛线球在润眼前晃了晃，得到了他全部的注意力之后，把毛线球扔到沙发上，就看见润扑到了沙发上自己玩起来了。  
　　润的表情像是不认识这种圆圆的毛茸茸的东西，而且一推居然还会动，他小心翼翼的伸出手指推了毛线球一下，毛线球从沙发上滚了下来，带出了长长的线头，润好奇的歪着头然后追着毛线球往画室方向跑了。  
　　大野仿佛看见了润头上顶着两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵和身后不断跳动的长尾巴，可耻的萌了，然后想起了把相叶叫到这里来的“正事”，连忙问相叶怎么办。  
　　“这是童话故事吧！”相叶兴奋地说，“哦酱你有了真正的宠物情人了哦！”  
　　“你这家伙！”大野拍了一下相叶的头，打得他哀哀叫，“这是什么好玩的事吗？！”  
　　相叶委屈的捂着头：“你也不想想我只是个兽医啊！我也很担心小润啊好不好！”  
　　“润酱好像很讨厌去医院那我能怎么办？！”大野没好气的说。  
　　“嘛，要不……你先观察两天看看？我看小润身体其实挺好的，就是习性变得像小猫了而已……”相叶弱弱的回答，“要是你不会养猫的话，先接到我那里去我帮你养几天好了……”  
　　相叶氏从大野智先生那里收获了今天的第二个人身攻击。  
　　“少不安好心了你，润酱我来养！”大野收回手给喊疼的相叶一个白眼，然后想着真是交友不慎的把相叶推出了家门。  
　　“哦酱，有什么不懂的欢迎来问哦~”临走之前相叶还在院子里喊了一句。  
　　与此同时，画室里传来“哐当”的一声，好像是颜料桶被打翻了。  
　　大野没顾得上管相叶喊了什么，赶紧小跑进画室，一眼就看到了衣服都成了五颜六色的了的润，坐在地上委屈的含着泪光看着他，脏兮兮的张开双臂要抱抱。大野所有的不知所措都淹死在了这一刻，他所能想到的就是要好好珍藏这样的只独属他一人的润。于是他走过去，不管脏兮兮的颜料，紧紧地抱住了润。  
　　  
　　大野半抱半哄的把润带到了浴室，调好浴缸的水温之后，开始脱润的衣服，润也不反抗，乖乖的顺着他的指示抬手、放手……大野智很少看润这样乖巧且顺从，有一点点开心的把润往浴缸里引。大概是对浴缸里的泡沫很感兴趣，润先是用手戳了一下水面，发现戳不到底便把胳膊慢慢的伸进去了，然后像是发现了什么新大陆似的整个人都扑过去了，溅起的水花把大野也打湿了。  
　　“润！润！停下来！小心呛着！”大野顾不得抹去脸上的水，赶紧制止在水里扑腾的润，结果话音还没落，润就呛了一口，大野暗骂自己一句乌鸦嘴，拍着他的背帮他顺气。  
　　  
　　好不容易才让润消停下来，大野也是第一次帮别人洗澡，而且对象是什么都不知道的润，大野洗的小心翼翼生怕哪里做得不对让润不舒服了。不过看润不断拍打水面的脚和毫不吝啬对他绽放的笑颜，大野觉得自己大概做得很对。  
　　洗完后大野又帮润吹好了头发，软软的刘海搭在额前，是大野熟悉的脸，但却让大野恍惚是遇到了少年的润。大野起了玩心，伸出一只手掌心向上放到润的脸前，笑嘻嘻的说：“润，手。”  
　　润鼓着包子脸疑惑的看着他：“喵？”  
　　“手。”大野挥了挥手，用眼神示意润把手放上。  
　　润不懂的慢慢的伸出手去放在大野的手上，大野满足的笑了，握住了那只白嫩嫩的手，用另一只手宠溺的摸摸润的头毛：“好孩子。”润看着大野的笑容也很高兴的露出八颗牙。  
　　  
　　润推着大野坐到沙发上，然后躺在了他的腿上，搞得大野十分摸不着头脑：“润酱是困了吗？”  
　　他的确记得以前相叶说过猫咪嗜睡，可是松本润并不是个会在白天犯困的人。润抬头看着困惑的大野，见他半天没啥动作便着急的拿着他的手放到自己的头发上喵喵叫着。  
　　所以，这是求抚摸？  
　　大野轻轻地用手指顺着润的头发梳理，可润明显不满意大野的方式，他把大野的手拿下来放到身旁，然后去拱大野的肚子，大野被弄的咯咯笑：“润酱，润酱，等……等一下……好痒！”  
　　润疑惑的看着他，似是不明白他为什么是这个反应，大野笑的脸都通红通红的了，他等大野笑够了，便掀开大野的衣服，用鼻尖轻轻地碰他的肚子，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔那里的皮肤。  
　　正是敏感的时候被这样碰触让大野一惊，他的肚子不自觉缩了一下，润好像觉得很好玩，便又舔了几口，抬起脸来看大野的反应。  
　　大野面颊绯红，眼角还有刚才笑出来的一点泪，可表情却是犹豫的，他撇撇嘴，低声说道：“润酱，这时候你偏要点火吗？”润一点也不明白他在说什么的样子，又凑上来亲亲他的眼角，顺着眼角来到脸颊、嘴角、下巴，然后是喉结。湿热的气息洒在大野的皮肤上，偏偏他还要顾虑润的精神状况，实在是太不公平了！！！  
　　就在大野东想西想的时候，润一把把他推倒在沙发上，大野刚回过神来想反抗，就看见润的脸压在他的裤子上方。  
　　“润……你想干嘛？”润的动作定格在这一刻，大野实在是不知道自己到底是想把润压下去还是推起来，只能战战兢兢的问一句，可润只是直直的盯着那里看，这实在是太羞耻了，可同时又让大野感觉一股热流从小腹上涌，就在大野最终决定还是把润推开来的时候润突然有了动作。他用鼻尖顶了顶大野的私处，大野还是认输了，他的手抚上润的侧脸，低声说：“我看你就是天生克我的。”  
　　大野看着润清澈但迷茫的眼神，贴过去亲吻他的嘴唇，勾住他的舌尖，强而有力的吮卷。这次情潮来的十分迅猛，大野直到快把润吻得喘不过气来的时候才把他放开。他抚摸着润软软的头发，两人下半身紧紧贴在一起，诱人的喘息声萦绕在耳旁就像是最好的催情剂，浓密的亲吻再次卷土重来，大野一边用手解开润的睡衣扣子，一边腾出身来把润放倒在沙发上，他跨坐在润的身上，俯看润那令人疯狂的沉醉于情欲中的模样，润也是面颊潮红，气息不稳的张着红唇，眼神迷蒙的锁定着大野的脸，仿佛大野就是他唯一的视线终点。大野再也忍不住了，两人的裤子早就不知道在什么时候离开了他们的“战场”，他伸出手去圈住了润的下体，技巧性的抚弄着，润发出甜腻的呻吟声，接着就被大野用热烈的吻堵了回去，大野估摸着润快要高潮时放开了他，引得润不满的瞪视，可那效果却像是在大野的欲火之上浇了一把油，他跪在润的两腿之间，执起润的右脚脚腕，说：  
　　“我要把你吃掉了哦，润。”  
　　语气是前所未有的性感，润喘息了一声，接着呻吟着叫出了大野的名字：“……智……智……”  
　　大野轻轻咬着润的小腿肉，听到那声呼唤抬头看向润：“啊啊，润酱终于开始说人话了呢，难道是平时欲求不满么……”  
　　他一边用手轻轻地滑动着润的阴茎一边坏笑着俯下身去贴近他的耳旁用气声说：“所以才化身成猫发情来勾引我么？”  
　　大野的调笑成了一个导火索，润再也忍不住了，颤抖着射在了他的手心。  
　　大野用沾了精液的手指捣弄润的后穴，可那是远远不够的，现在去房间里拿润滑剂未免也太扫兴，大野犹豫了一会儿，刚要起身却被润用脚勾住了腰。“智，想要你。”润把脸贴在他的肩窝里咕哝着。大野叹气：“我不想你受伤啊。”  
　　“想要你。”  
　　“真拿你没办法。”大野这样说着，小心的用手指确认润后穴的情况，却被心急的催促了：“进来，快一点……”  
　　其实情况还好，于是大野亲亲润的嘴唇，平稳而缓慢的插入，这简直要烧断润的理智，他本能的扭着腰，要把大野往更深处送，接着大野动了起来，他用最刁钻的力气碰触着润的敏感点，润控制不住生理盐水的掉落，布艺沙发的材质拉的他背部红通通一片，可还是比不过快感的来袭，他们彻底沉沦于欲海狂潮。  
　　“舒服吗，”大野亲吻着润的鬓角，炙热的呼吸喷在润的耳边，语气温柔，“我的小猫？”  
　　润尖叫得嗓子都要哑了，他全部的感官都集中在和大野接触的地方，他能感受到阴茎滚烫的脉动——而每当它撤出去，他甚至能感受到自己的肠肉被带出去了一点。但接着大野加快了速度，用更顺畅的角度和力道进出他的身体——在大野滚烫的精液喷射在他深处的同时，高潮淹没了他。  
　　那不是他那一天的第一次高潮，却也不是最后一次，他们之后又回到床上翻云覆雨了一番，最后直到两人都没有了力气，连动都不想动了，才勉强擦拭了身体，昏昏沉沉的回到床上睡了下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天，大野宅被一声怒吼打破了往常的平静。  
　　“大•野•智！！！你TMD的昨晚没！带！套！！！”  
　　大野智，男，30岁，职业画家，性向：男，看来今天要好好讨好自己性格难以捉摸的恋人了呢。  
　　不过，大野先生表示自己很乐在其中。


End file.
